Macy's Parade 1999 Lineup (PolarJack77's Version)
Character Balloons: (Bold is for new Balloons) *'Millennium Snoopy (Comeback/Return Since 1995/Holiday Ambassador, To Celebrate The New Millennium) - First Time ''(United Feature Syndicate)' *Big Bird (To Promote ''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: The Movie) - 12th Time (Children's Television Workshop) *Garfield (Retired) - 14th and Last Time (Paws, Inc.) *Babe the Pig (To promote Babe: Pig in The Big City's VHS and DVD release) - 2nd Time (Universal Studios) '' *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (To Celebrate Honey Nut Cheerios' 20th Birthday) - First Time ''(General Mills) *Quik Bunny (Retired) - 12th and Last Time (Nestlé USA) *Dexter's Laboratory (To Promote Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip) - 2nd Time (Cartoon Network) *Arthur - 3rd Time (Eden Toys) *Wild Thing - 2nd Time (Bell Atlantic) *'Blue - First Time ''(Nickelodeon)' *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Comeback/Return Since 1996/To Promote ''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, and To Celebrate the 40th Birthday of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) - 2nd Time (Universal Studios) *Spider-Man - 13th Time (Marvel Comics) *Rugrats (To Celebrate Nickelodeon's 20th Anniversary) - 3rd Time (Nickelodeon) *Petula Pig (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 1997) - 2nd and Last Time (John Deere Company) *'The Very Hungry Caterpillar (To celebrate's The Very Hungry Caterpillar's 30th Anniversary) - 1st Time ''(New World Publishing)' *Barney the Dinosaur (To Promote ''Barney's Musical Castle and the VHS Release of Barney's Night Before Christmas) - 6th Time (Lyrick Studios) Novelty Balloons: (Bold is for new Novelty Balloons) *Cloe The Holiday Clown *Macy's White Stars *ABC Bouncing Balls *'Macy's Stars & Stripes Balls' *Ice Cream Cone *Macy's White Stars #2 *Macy's Sports: Baseball, Basketball and Football *Harold The Fireman *Flying Fish *Snowflake Stars Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *'Once Upon A Mattress (To celebrate Once Upon A Mattress' 40th Anniversary) - 1st and only time' *M&M's Red and Yellow - 2nd Time *Jell-O - 2nd Time *'Pets.com Sock Puppet (Retired) - First and Only Time' *Caribbean Fiesta (Sea Venture)- 5th And Last Time *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 2nd Time *Fox Family Channel's Snow Family - 4th Time Hosts *Matt Lauer *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Saturday Night Fever *Fosse *Kiss Me, Kate *Swing Floats (Bold for new Floats) *Soaring Spirit Canoe *Tom Turkey *Sesame Street Pop-Up Book *'Ask Jeeves (Retired)' *'Once Upon A Mattress (2nd Version/Return since 1972/Retired) - 1st and only time' *M&M's Red and Yellow - 2nd Time *Watering Can (Comeback Float/Return Since 1993, Retired) *'The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach' *Statue of Liberty *'The Millennium Time Continuum (Retired)' *Pep-Rally *'Austin power's Clock Tower (Retired)' *Jell-O *Buddy from Pets.com *'Blue's Clues' *Mr. Peanut's Circus (Retired) *Continental Airlines *Big Apple *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 2nd Time *Fox Family Channel's Snow Family - 4th Time *'Barney's Night Before Christmas' *Macy's Santaland Express *Santa's Sleigh Performers *98 Degrees *Christina Aguilera *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Elmo, Zoe, And Ernie, Windows: (Top: Bert, Elizabeth, Two-Headed Monsters, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Baby Bear, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Grover, Count Von Count, Stinky the Stinkweed, Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snuffleupagus, Barkley, Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Gina, Miles, Gabi, Alan, Linda, and the Kids *Kevin Bacon *Barney & Friends: Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop *M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, and Blue *Becky Ann Baker *Lou Bega *captain kangaroo *Big Bad Voodoo Daddy *Michael Berresse *Linda Cardellini *Charlotte Church *Kristoffer Cusick *John Francis Daley *Lindsay Hartley *Florence Henderson *Steve Irwin and Terri Irwin *Kool & The Gang *Jeremy Kushnier *Adriane Lenox *Samm Levine *Susan Lucci *Jesse Metcalfe *Austin Peck *The Radio City Rockettes *Peter Reckell *Rockapella *SHeDAISY *Joe Torre *Lillias White *Once Upon a Mattress: Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, Queen Aggravain, Merton the WIzard, The Mistrel, The Jester, King Sexamiss, Sir Harry and Lady Larken Performer Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *Uca All Star Cheerleader's